The present invention relates to footwear and more specifically to footwear especially adapted for use with feet requiring special protection such as those which are swollen, wounded, sensitive or tender.
Numerous foot problems interfere with comfort and the ability to walk. Such problems include circulatory problems, hypersensitive and/or disease damage problems such as from rheumatoid arthritis or degenerative arthritis, skin disease problems, ulcers, lack of sensation in the feet, poor or restricted blood circulation, flat feet and heavily bandaged feet.
The general idea of protecting feet employing foot protectors to be worn within a shoe is disclosed in a number of U.S. patents including, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,798,311; 3,562,818; 2,391,165; 3,013,564; 3,130,566 and U.S. Pat. No. 126,450.
Especially in the case of damaged feet which initially require heavy bandaging and later require less bulky protection, it has been necessary to provide two or more different shoe sizes and/or types to accommodate the progress of recovery.